


Kyoshi Takes The Lead

by stormy_wheather



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aftercare, Avatar: The Last Airbender – The Rise of Kyoshi, Avatar: The Last Airbender – The Shadow of Kyoshi, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Kyoshi makes Rangi come a bunch of times, Multiple Orgasms, Rangshi - Freeform, Rangshi Week 2020, Role Reversal, Shameless Smut, Smut, That's really it, Top Kyoshi, kyoshi - Freeform, rangi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy_wheather/pseuds/stormy_wheather
Summary: There is are only like four works of smut for this couple. Be the change you want to see in the world. Set well after the events of the two novels when they are both consenting adults. I honestly wrote this to see if It smut is what the people want.  Rangi lets Kyoshi top.
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Kyoshi Takes The Lead

**Author's Note:**

> If you know me in real life and are reading this don't.

Rangi shut the door behind them, with her hands behind her back as she walked with, a dumb grin plastered on her face. Kyoshi thought back to previous conversations they had the other night and stepped forward gaining a closeness to Rangi that only she was permissible to achieve. They usually had a type of secret language to convey intimacy. Kyoshi would hold her hair in her hair lingering and tugging on the roots a moment, and Rangi had a routine of pulling Kyoshi off balance and swinging her to where she wanted. 

Kyoshi was feeling bold tonight, wanting to treat Rangi differently. Unexpectedly she fit her nose to the side of Rangi's, just far enough away that one of them would have to close the gap. Rangi made her attempt slowly to grasp Kyoshi’s shoulder to take charge, and Kyoshi instead laced her fingers through hers, placing the back of her hand to the wall behind them. It happened so slowly and gently Rangi hardly had time to process, before Kyoshi was pressing her against it. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came of it. She could feel the avatars smugness

“Not tonight lieutenant...” she muttered breathily her refusal as brisk as Rangi was enamored. 

Kyoshi moved her lips across her cheeks, “You are going to do what I tell you tonight ” She whispered as her lips moved against her cheek. She could feel Rangi’s other hand pressed against her chest in approval. Rangi remained speech-less. “You will let me know if it's too much?” she asked in a more serious tone. 

Rangi snapped out of it for a moment, “Yes.” she said affirmatively looking up to Kyoshi's eyes with shivering anticipation. Kyoshi smiled as she moved in closer, feeling Rangi’s body against hers, the layer of fabric between them was just enough to keep Kyoshi from grabbing her by the hips and tossing her on their bed right there. 

“Good girl,” she whispered as her voice rasped out. She could feel Rangi shutter at the words. Kyoshi used her free hand to move the hair from the side of her neck, tracing her lips away from hers with soft kisses and small bites up her nape and below her ear that she knew drove her crazy. 

She drew away from a moment after nibbling just below her ear. “And Rangi..” She said breathily. “I am going to make you come so many times. Until your too exhausted to keep going.” She said as light as casual conversation. Rangi drew in breath and Kyoshi got even closer moving her leg between Rangi’s, trusting her enough to leave her hand go and connect their lips gently as she held her jaw. Rangi surged up against her face, impatiently taking grips on her hair and attempting to deepen the kiss. Kyoshi instead pulled Rangi onto her thigh by the small on her back. Rangi subtlety began grinding against it. Whatever Kyoshi did differently was working for her. 

“You're being a little greedy today,” Kyoshi said as their lips parted. “It almost like you think I am going to let you take over.” Rangi the minute she was pulled from Kyoshi’s mouth took to caressing her jaw with her lips. “Do you think I won’t take care of you?” Kyoshi teased her as she peered down. 

“You don’t know how wet you made me when you pressed me against the wall,” she said with overwhelming shamelessness. It so revealing Kyoshi was nearly stunned having to match her honesty. 

“Oh, I know, and don’t think I haven’t noticed the way your rutting against my leg.” She said as drew back. Rangi whined as she tried to follow between her legs to Kyoshi's as she straightened them. “You haven’t been very patient now, have you. I don’t think you have been listening either.” she implied receiving a frustrating huff from Rangi, who desperately hung on to the possibility of taking control. 

Rangi pressed back against the wall and removed her hand from Kyoshi’s hair, stopping the motion she attempted against her leg. She looked up at her in a way that stared daggers but Kyoshi wasn’t going to break until her expression changed. She blinked and opened her eyes, softening her haze, her thin sneer turning into an almost sad pout, to show how patiently she would wait. 

“That’s better, baby,” Kyoshi replied, she dipped her hand below Rangi’s collar to undo the top of her robe. Feeling her bare skin there, she began to palm against her breast, rolling her nipple in her finger and getting closer to her ear once more.

Rangi responded by moving her eyes away, beginning to fall away again as she did before. “You're going to be good for me right, you're gonna lose the attitude?” Kyoshi asked. Rangi released a hum as Kyoshi pressed closer. 

Rangi nodded “I will be good honey.” she breathed, “Please Kyoshi... Please... just tell me what to do.” she huffed, a heat building between her legs. Kyoshi smiled against her skin as her fingers undid the knot at the waist, pulling the robe open to see her girl’s friend's naked body. The red silk still hung loosely around her shoulders. 

“Turn around,” Kyoshi demanded, and Rangi did so. Drawing back her robe and tossing it aside, Kyoshi pressed her hand against her shoulders to push her up against the wall, leaning in to bite and suck the nook of her neck and back. Kyoshi ran the tips of her fingers against her hips, between her thighs everywhere except where Rangi needed it. She had never felt this exposed before as Kyoshi accompanied it with running her mouth down her spine, kneeling down and nicking between the back of her thighs with her teeth, taking her large hands over her hips she guided her to turn around again and looked at Kyoshi just between her legs. Rangi’s hand met her hair softly, carefully not to imply any sort of demand so that Kyoshi wouldn’t stop. She managed to caress her locks the same way they would waking-up in each other's arms. 

“That’s it, baby..” Rangi sighed as Kyoshi leaned forward taking Rangi into her mouth. Kyoshi could feel Rangi’s relief all over her body. Her lips and tongue hardly had to move between her legs as Rangi sunk into her mouth. The teasing was over, for now, Kyoshi pressed her tongue inside of her, moving to circle her clit closely at the rock of her hips. 

Rangi moaned for the first time in the evening the rhythm established being both perfectly intuned and too slow for her to get what she needed. Kyoshi came upon her clit again and Rangi couldn’t help herself to tighten her grip to keep her there, knowing the risk, “Please stay there...” Kyoshi looked up at her gently, “Please Baby I want to...” she began. Kyoshi pressed a kiss above her hip bone. Losing Kyoshi’s tongue from inside her entirely made Rangi worried she had reset their game entirely. 

“What do you want?” she asked as she replaced her tongue with her fingers hardly pressing to her entrance. Rangi shivered to prevent herself from surging onto them. “I want to come in your mouth, I want you to swallow me,” she replied her cheeks flushing red. 

Kyoshi smirked, “Don’t Rangi worry you're going to.” she replied as she pressed her fingers in, taking her clit in her mouth more fervently than before. Rangi moaned loudly as she rocked into her, Kyoshi hitting a spot inside her that made her lose all sense. 

“Right there baby..” She whined as her back arched “a-ah Kyoshi I can’t..” she yelled out as Kyoshi curled her fingers inside of her running her tongue down her clit to her center. Kyoshi pumped into her a few minutes longer increasing the pressure she put her swollen clit with her tongue. Kyoshi knew she wouldn’t last much longer. The moment Rangi started coming Kyoshi replaced her hands with her mouth doing as requested as Rangi's discharge poured from her lips. She could feel her legs shutter as she continued to eat her out through orgasm. Kyoshi took full advantage of the opportunity that she could be thrown off balance and just as the first of her aftershocks were hitting her, she lifted Rangi by her tighs, looking into her eyes as she tossed her on their bed like she weighed nothing and quickly followed on to the top of her. 

Rangi connected their mouths licking inside of Kyoshi’s till their bodies were pressed together. Kyoshi again put her knee between the juncture of her legs waiting for her to grind herself against it to tell her was ready to come again. For a good while, they just made out exploring each other's mouths as if they had never kissed each other before. Rangi must have been able to see how turned on Kyoshi was from the way she pressed against her, maybe even feeling how wet she was against her legs. Rangi broke the kiss and had to turn her head to stop Kyoshi. “Your turn?” she asked with a grin, having access to speak into her ear. 

“Did you forget Rangi?” Kyoshi said as she ran her fingers between her breasts “I am not going to stop making you cum.” she said as her hand drew to her lower abdomen. Her fingers dipped around her entrance moving in lazy circled. Rangi bit her lip. 

“Remind me,” Rangi said as she lifted her hips up spread her legs. “Tell me please.” She pleaded as Kyoshi pushed Rangi’s arms upward to stretch her putting her in a position that both pleased her ascetically and made Rangi more sensitive to the sensation as pressed into her. Her height gave her excellent extension Rangi could never get enough of. Rangi arched her back, crying out again at Kyoshi’s determination. Kyoshi drew this out for some time, seeing the way her muscles contracted the further her fingers pushed inside of her and closer her breath danced over her skin. 

Kyoshi laid beside her rolling Rangi onto her side with her fingers still pressings to the outside of her. “Your a dirty girl aren’t you?” she chuckled. “Playing dumb because you want to know all the ways I want to fuck you,” Kyoshi said as she sunk two fingers in and wrapped a second arm under and placed her hand around her neck as her fingers worked Rangi disregarded her statement and began to grind onto them. 

“Hm..” Was all she could manage as she fucked herself with Kyoshi’s hand. Kyoshi rocked against her, pulling her leg back for better access and nuzzling her neck as Rangi continued with a moan and short gasps of pleasure that were so alluring to her. 

All she could manage for the next few minutes were short requests for Kyoshi to finger her slower and deeper. It bewildered her until Rangi was bit her shoulder trying not to come so fast, enjoying the slow steady pleasure Kyoshi was giving her Like Kyoshi wasn’t there, she raked her nails down her body coming undone. Spirits, it made Kyoshi so wet to see her like this she found herself grinding and building eagerness herself.

The patience was worth it, Rangi pressed her face against the pillow when she came again. Her body shuttered as she panted taking Kyoshi's hand out from under her neck and kissing up her wrist so delicately before shocks off her orgasm shuttered out of her. And seeing this Kyoshi put two of her own two fingers inside of herself her self to find she was already so close coming. Kyoshi was getting off just from rutting against Rangi and hearing the sling of curses as her girlfriend orgasm and tightened around her fingers. Kyoshi took her fingers out from inside herself and wrapped her hand back around Rangi’s neck making sure to moan her name into her ear as she came against her leg. 

The two caught their breath briefly, Kyoshi began begging to make Rangi come again by starting to kiss down her collar bone, taking each of her breasts in her hands and rolling her fingers over them till she could hear Rangi moaning again. Spirits most nights Kyoshi felt like she could get off on the noises her girlfriend made alone. Giving both of them a chance to relax for a few minutes she ran her tongue under her nipple, gently biting and sucking the areas all over her chest as she ran her fingers down the length of her body. Rangi hummed in approval and let her one arm wrap around her wife’s back, across the silk robe. Her thumb pressed under the collar across her neck. It was a marvel it had stayed on this long. 

Unknowingly to Kyoshi Rangi had slid her own hand between her legs, just to see if she could get herself off again before Kyoshi could notice. Months of sharing rooms with thin walls had taught her how to come quietly. She knew her own body well and with Kyoshi’s mouth around her nipple sucking and bitting so deliciously and her strong arms holding her in place, it didn’t take long at all. She came again with just a soft “Oh..” In Kyoshi’s ear, wiping her fingers against the sheets to hide suspicions. Kyoshi still cluelessly littered her sternum with bruises that would remind her of the state she was in the next morning. “You feel so good..” She mutter as she bought her hand back to her hair, letting Kyoshi indulge herself in the taste of her skin for some time. 

After a while, Rangi’s body stirred from a post-orgasm haze and that itch that only her girlfriend could scratch rebuilt itself between her legs, She lifted Kyoshi’s face gently by her jaw “I want to feel you.” she requested gently. “Can I take this off?” she asked earnestly. Kyoshi was determined to drag out the request. She released her girlfriend's nipple from her mouth and smoothed over it with a gentle kiss. Moving up closer to her jaw to hear more of her sweet sounds. She reached between Rangi’s legs and ran small circles on her clit. She was more sensitive than Kyoshi could have anticipated, Rangi drew a breath to steady herself, trying to hold off her next orgasm till she got Kyoshi undressed. 

“Tell me what you want to do.” Kyoshi sighed playfully into her ear. Rangi despite herself spread her legs and arched forward, begging for Kyoshi’s hand and long fingers back inside of her. “I want to hear it..” 

“A-ah I want to ride you.” she moaned out Kyoshi ran a finger deeper into her center, pressing it closer whilst keeping pressure on her clit. Kyoshi bit against her shoulder, unsatisfied. Rangi had to be more specific. “I want you to pull me onto your lap and fuck me.” she released another louder guttural moan as Kyoshi put two fingers back inside of her. 

“And I want you to make me come while I fuck myself. And I want you to scratch down my back and grab my ass to make me fuck myself harder. Bite my shoulder my neck anything please I wanna come all over you till your as wet helpless as I am.” she yelled out loudly. 

Kyoshi withdrew her hand. Rangi cried out so pitifully at the loss Kyoshi half considered making her come on her back a second time before fulfilling her request. Kyoshi placed a knee on both sides of her body, straddling her hips. Rangi looked up at her in surprise like Kyoshi had read her mind. Kyoshi smirked as her hand undid the knot in her own robe, meticulously letting the lapels first drape to the sides covering only nipples. Teasing Rangi as she sat up. 

“Take it off” Kyoshi demanded. Rangi crawled forward, pressing up to Kyoshi to peer over her just a moment as she moved the silk off her shoulders. In a rippling motion, the fabric fell against the edge of the bed pooled on the floor behind her. Rangi’s hand explored her chest slowly taking her in like she had never felt her girlfriend before. Kyoshi even leaned back a moment as Rangi's other hand captured the hair just behind her jaw. She placed her legs onto Kyoshi’s lap, opening her legs to give her unhindered access. She pressed closer to feel her with her whole chest, already rocking against her. With her arm wrapping around her shoulders to steady herself, she laced her fingers with Kyoshi’s right hand and guided it to her center. 

“Fuck me Kyoshi I have been such a good girl for you.” She guided Kyoshi's wrist above her pelvis, her fingers just above her wet center that was nearly dripping onto her palm. “I want to see how hard you can make me cum.” she breathed out, rocking desperately against her hand. Kyoshi delicately ran her fingers up her slit and Rangi had pressed her face to the side of Kyoshi’s. She bit down against her ear as desperate moans overtook her. Her breathing picked up as her backed arched her closer against her. “Please Kyoshi...” she said “Ahh...” “Please I am begging.” Kyoshi kissed her shoulder so delicately she might not have noticed and pressed two-fingers halfway inside of her. Rangi licked below her ear, adorning her with soft kisses against her neck, rocking against her long ridged fingers. She breathed so fast her requests with her mouth were nearly indecipherable. Kyoshi pressed her fingers inside of her, adding a third. Rangi's mouth opened and hung off her neck, as she fuck herself against Kyoshi's hand. 

Kyoshi felt her body brush against her as she rocked steadily. She started moving her hand to make Rangi grind down harder faster Picking up the pace till Rangi’s hair was swaying bouncing almost playfully with every thrust against her hand and cried out every time she curled her fingers. “Yes, Kyoshi, please. Don't stop.” She yelled as Kysohi fucked her. she pressed the heel of her hand to her clit so Rangi could brush herself against it each time rocked onto Kyoshi's hand. The sound and sensation of Rangi’s body against her roused Kyoshi to the point she was open and spilling against the sheets herself. The residual wetness pouring out from Rangi and off her hand making her never want to stop making Rangi come like this over and over again.

“I am almost there baby..” Rangi said. Kyoshi scratched down her back as requested, a sweat sting Rangi adored and in an unprompted request, put her hand in the roots of Rangi's hair, pulling her head back. 

“I want you to look at me when you come,” she demanded, the request must have been enough, because before her statement was finished Rangi came and yelled Kyoshi’s name Her release pooled in Kyoshi's hand and between them just as she wanted. Kyoshi slowed her pace, removed her hand As Rangi rocked away aftershocks that almost hit as hard as the orgasm itself never taking her eyes off her avatar's face until she finished. 

Exhausted Kyoshi laid her on her back on their bed, and kneeled above her. She was breathless and before Kyoshi let go of her body, Rangi reached up and pinched her side, a symbol they established to mean stop. “I think am I done Kyoshi.” she managed to breathe out in a moment of being able to communicate verbally again which was followed by a deep exhale. Kyoshi smiled. 

“You did so well.” She said softly pressing her lips to her head. She reached over to grab the silk robe to clean her off as she came back to earth. Rangi pressed the back of her palm to her forehead trying to stay awake as Kyoshi reached for their drawer for some oils.  
“Where do you need me sweetheart ?” she asked softly. 

“Backs a little sore,” she said softly. Kyoshi prompted her to roll over, heating her hands before massaging her aching muscles tenderly.  
“Little lower darling.” She requested as Kyoshi's strong hands pressed just below her ribs. They carried on like that for some time, Rangi relaxed contented to be on some other plane of existence that comes after that many orgasms. 

“So it was alright,” Kyoshi asked after some time Kyoshi could see the amusement in the way her back moved with a chuckle. 

“I came four times in a row,” Rangi said entertained by having the shy Kyoshi that she fell in love with back. “What do you think?” 

“I think We might need to bring out this Kyoshi more often then.” Kyoshi smiled as she dipped closer to press a kiss to her back. “And four? I only counted three?” she whispered curiosity Kyoshi laid on her side to face her as her hand continued to rub her back and press a light kiss to her arm. 

“I was touching myself after you made me come on my side.” Rangi admitted, “It was quick but I couldn’t help myself. What you were doing with your mouth drove me crazy, all of it did.” She replied. Kyoshi smiled against her skin, seeing Rangi’s face propped up against her arms. Kyoshi rolled onto her back and Rangi joined her with her arm below her neck and one across her chest, hooking her leg over hers as the tips of her fingers grazed against her torso. 

“I didn’t even notice.” 

“Well, you were pretty occupied, to say the least.” Rangi chuckled out. “And as your bodyguard, I am a master of stealth, I can be pretty quiet when I want to be.” she joked 

“Please don’t be I love it when you talk to me.” 

“I know you do” Rangi admitted as she traced the freckles across her chest. 

“I still have some left in me, I feel bad you didn’t come.” Rangi said, resting her eyes for a moment, Kyoshi raised an eyebrow, took Rangi’s face her hand, and kissed her. Rangi reached her arms around her shoulders ready to start all over again just for her, pushing against her lips to try and part them to deepen the kiss. Kyoshi broke it at that, as to not miss-lead. 

“I did, just feeling against you. Rangi you could get me off with words alone.” She whispered between her lips Rangi blushed her hands tracing across her chest. She couldn’t hide how flustered it made her if she tried. Rangi pulled herself up to her ear. 

“We’ll have to try that next time.” She breathed. If Kyoshi’s whole body wasn’t exhausted she would have wanted to start right now. Rangi seemed to agree using her leg to push Kyoshi back into the cuddling position they were in. 

“Next time,” Rangi whispered


End file.
